


never let it fade

by youngjaehyuns



Series: that summer noon [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 3+1 format, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, hyunjin from stray kids has a cameo bc he's my new love, it's literally all fluff, mark lee centric, not tagging the other members bc they're not significant, sequel to lgttsn, some of them get minor speaking roles tho?, yes this is a markjaeyong fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjaehyuns/pseuds/youngjaehyuns
Summary: Taeyong and Jaehyun gape at him, but the incident is long forgotten by the time they head back to the castle at the sight of the first break of dusk.Still, when Mark lies in his bed that night, he falls asleep to a lingering thought that hereallywouldn't have a problem kissing either of them.(Alternatively: 3 kisses between the three of them, plus 1 more because they're better together.)





	never let it fade

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! idk why this fic took me so long to post bc i wrote all of it in like two days in total but here it is!!! 
> 
> This fic is a sequel of my previous fic titled "let's go to that summer noon" which is a 45k fic also for markjaeyong. I highly suggest reading that one because it takes place in the same universe and is the story of how the three of them get together, but I suppose this could also be read as a standalone piece.
> 
> This is just a cute fluff 3+1 piece in the same universe, taking place in the school year after let's go to that summer noon! I'll talk more in the endnotes but here's a basic separation of the year groups!
> 
> 95’ , 96’ (7th years)  
> 97’ (6th years)  
> 98’ (5th years)  
> 99’ (4th years)  
> 00’ (3rd years)  
> 01’ , 02’ (2nd years)  
> 03’ (1st years)

1.

Taeyong screeches as he’s pushed into the water, glaring Jaehyun and Mark when he has to trudge back to shore soaked from the waist down. 

"Whoops," Jaehyun howls with all the fake guiltiness he can muster through his laughter. "I didn't see you standing there."

Mark hides his grin in his sleeves, failing miserably as Taeyong levels an affronted look at him. 

The three of them are situated on a ridge overlooking the shallow end of the great lake, enjoying a day when most students are out in Hogsmeade. It's windy, which Taeyong bemoans as he dries himself off with a spell, flopping down onto the blanket they've brought down from the castle. 

The first month of school is always filled with activity, the three of them only managing to have meals with each other before they're bustling onto their next activity. Taeyong begins to take partially permanent residence in the library in preparation for his NEWTs and Jaehyun starts to get situated in his new courses.

It's nice though. The October air still a little bit warm as it pasts through him. They've asked for snacks from the kitchen to share, simply basking in the presence of each other for as long as they can. 

"I want to ask Taeil how he took ten NEWTs. A single course is already so exhausting and to graduate with ten is almost unheard of," Taeyong complains, whining about his studies. 

"First of all," Jaehyun cuts in indignantly, "you're taking nine courses. You're one to talk. Nine really isn't better than ten."

Mark laughs at the offense Jaehyun takes, reaching over to wrap a hand around his bicep.

He starts, playing with the sleeve of the shirt Jaehyun has on. "Taeil wants to work at the Ministry of Magic. It's understandable when you think about it."

"Exactly!" Jaehyun exclaims, batting at Taeyong. "He genuinely enjoys History of Magic. I'm pretty sure if you look at what his thoughts are made of, most of it would be academics. For Merlin's sake, he takes Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. He'd probably be happy if you gave him more time in a day to study and work."

"He took the harder courses and got excellent scores too," Taeyong sulks. "I don't know if the world should be terrified by or for Moon Taeil."

"You’re getting the scores you want anyways," Mark complies easily. "You don't exactly need any of the subjects you're taking now for what you want to be."

"I certainly do need them for what my parents want me to be," Taeyong mutters darkly, missing the look Mark and Jaehyun share.

Jaehyun tugs Taeyong so he's on their side, in between the two of them instead of facing them. Taeyong curls in, leaning his head on Mark's shoulder while throwing his legs over Jaehyun's with a sigh. 

They sit in silence after that, nibbling on the pastries. It would have been uncomfortable a year ago, but Mark feels at rest here. He won't pretend to understand what Taeyong has to go through, but if he can offer comfort with what he has then he wants nothing more. 

"Speaking of scores," Jaehyun starts softly, "I had a talk with the heads of the houses last week about them."

"How'd it go?" Mark inquires, fighting back an affectionate smile at the way Jaehyun brightens up.

"Really well, actually," he raves, excitedly waving his hands in the air. "With the scores I'm getting, I'd be qualified to work with magical creatures after I graduate here. Obviously, I'll take my shot at the league first, but if that doesn't work out I could probably start taking an internship somewhere."

"That's good to hear," Taeyong grins fondly at him. "Didn't you get scouting offers from quidditch teams around America? You could try out with a few of them over the summer break."

"I've been thinking about it. The scouts at the last match approached me afterwards and gave me some choices. Now that I'm old enough, I could train with a couple of them," Jaehyun muses. 

"I got a few big offers too!" He perks up after a short silence. "Guess which team scouted me?"

Taeyong and Mark trade fond glances, looking at the way Jaehyun waits for their answers expectantly. Mark runs through the list of all the big teams in his head. 

The first match of the year had taken place two weeks ago, with Gryffindor playing against Slytherin. The two teams were tied at a standstill, having to duke it out for the title of first the year before. Gryffindor had won the cup last year and it showed in Slytherin's fierce playing. 

After the graduation of previous Captain Oh Sehun, Yuta had assumed the position after him, picking up a third year chaser named Hwang Hyunjin in Sehun's absence. Hyunjin was a year younger than Mark who’s seen him talking to Donghyuck at times, and he's always seemed nice, if not a little too pretty. 

Nobody expected Hyunjin to land the first goal of the game with an almost polished ease, leaving Gryffindor dazed in his wake. Mark had watched Jaehyun's eyes narrow and realised that this would be an unpredictable match.

"He's a quarter Veela," Jaehyun would tell him later when Mark brought him the new addition over dinner. "Not enough to be half. I've gotten immune after Taeyong, obviously, but I didn't expect it and got caught off guard the first shot."

Still, in the end, Gryffindor had walked off the pitch victorious once again after a gruelling four-hour match. The chasers had racked up to a tie at 220-210 in favour of Slytherin, then Samuel Kim had caught the snitch after a dive off his broom, eliciting screams from the audience as he plummeted until a cushioning charm was cast by a professor.

Everybody held their breaths as Samuel was let onto the ground, calling his broom to his side before resolutely lifting a hand to show the snitch fluttering in his palm. The howler that was sent to him the next morning by his mother paled in comparison to the hero-like status he obtained.

To be honest, he dreads having to play against either team. The next match is between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, which honestly might be the only match they've got a chance of winning this year. The Ravenclaw team wasn't bad at all, but the new players they had this year were backup last year. 

Mark thinks back to the match and how Jaehyun had scored 14 of the goals before the end of the match and doesn't think it's surprising at all that he would have gotten scouted. He might be playing the same position as Jaehyun, but it would take an idiot to not realise the wide gap in skills and the evident superiority Jaehyun had.

He breaks out of his thoughts when Taeyong clears his throat, letting out a low hum.

"Tengu?" Taeyong surmises, raises an eyebrow. "They're always looking out for Asian players. You might be Asian American, but I'm sure you count."

Jaehyun shakes his head, biting his bottom lip in excitement. It's strangely cute on a guy as tall and broad as him and Mark lets out a soft laugh at his blatant enthusiasm.

"Bombers? Kites?" Mark says out of a hunch. "You really like those teams right? I saw you supporting both of them during the European League when it was going on."

"Nope," Jaehyun drawls, distinctively smug. "The Finches"

Mark's jaw drops at the same time Taeyong's does. 

"The Finches? As in The _Fitchburg_ Finches?" Taeyong inquires in shock.

Jaehyun nods and then screeches as Taeyong launches himself at him with a squeal. 

"Really?" Taeyong squawks. "That's great! They're your favourite team, aren't they? When you said big, I didn't think you meant international level sort of big!"

Jaehyun lets out a throaty laugh at Taeyong's incitement, letting one of his hands curl around Taeyong's waist easily. His eyes slide towards Mark, meeting his sharp grin with his own.

Mark shuffles closer, lets Jaehyun intertwine their fingers. Taeyong rambles onwards while sitting in Jaehyun's lap, uncaring of the eyes that might see them. Mark closes his eyes briefly, rubbing the back of Jaehyun's palm, marvelling at the way Jaehyun's hand seems to engulf his own.

"I know you’ve wanted this for such a long time! I'm so proud of you." Taeyong finishes, planting a kiss on Jaehyun. They fit against each other and, not for the first time, Mark wonders how he got so lucky with the two of them. It's always a sight to behold, seeing the two of them together.

It’s been a good few months with the two of them, the summer where they spent a week laughing beneath the glare of the sun, free to do as they please in the secluded countryside Jaehyun resides in. 

They’re careful with making sure he’s not left out, even with two more years of dating between the two of them. Mark still feels just a little out of place noticing the looks they exchange but it’s washed away by the comfortable weight of Jaehyun’s arm slung over him and Taeyong’s head in his lap, concealed by the groove of pine trees.

Somehow, seeing the two of them now doesn’t bring back the awkward feeling. It’s almost right, as puzzle pieces fit next to each other. Mark doesn’t feel overlooked or forgotten, instead it’s a smile which tugs at him watching the two of them. 

In situations like this, it’s easy to see how much the two of them love each other and Marks strangely feels valued and lucky, to be able to share a piece of what they have. 

Both of them freeze and Mark blinks as they both turn to him.

"Shit, sorry," Jaehyun apologises instantly. "I've forgotten we've never--" he trails off, unsure. 

Mark tilts his head in confusion for a moment before realising they're worried they might have made him uncomfortable. When Mark asked if they could take it slow at the start of the year, both of them agreed, smiling at him like it was no problem.

Mark's heart bursts at the warmth and consideration they both give him, tightening his grip on Jaehyun's hand as a sign of comfort.

"It's fine." He grins, watching relief paint both of their faces. "It doesn't bother me."

"Oh thank Merlin," Taeyong sighs. "I was worried we might have messed up there. You know how I get when I get excited."

"No, really, it's okay," Mark shrugs. "It's kinda nice seeing the two of you anyways."

Taeyong and Jaehyun gape at him, but the incident is long forgotten by the time they head back to the castle at the sight of the first break of dusk. 

Still, when Mark lies in his bed that night, he falls asleep to a lingering thought that he _really_ wouldn't have a problem kissing either of them.

~

2\. 

The way winter creeps into the castle is silent, in reminiscence of the last year. Mark doesn't put his name on the list to stay for the break, nervously taking a look at the pinned up list and feeling guilty when he spots both Taeyong and Jaehyun's names.

There's no reason to be feeling the way he does, and the two of them reassure him kindly when he brings up his worries with them. Still, he feels bad that he's going home while the two of them will stay together. It makes him feel as if he's not putting enough effort into their relationship and the thoughts continue to plague him despite their words.

If Taeyong and Jaehyun notice how clingy he suddenly is, they don't mention it, indulging him at every given possibility. The workload has lessened now that the winter break is approaching again, the chill spreading through the stone walls. Mark spends an afternoon curled up in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room with Jaehyun, leaning back into his warmth and being lulled to a comfortable sleep.

He spends a weekend at Hogsmeade with the two of them after hanging out with his friends in the morning, exploring the little nooks and crannies. He buys presents for the two of them there, grinning as he picks out a signed copy of a book Taeyong has mentioned wanting to read and a new broom charm for Jaehyun, a compass which points to the direction of wherever its owner wishes to go.

Still, the feeling nags and pricks at him, so he finds himself pouring over notes in the library with Taeyong. Jaehyun has Quidditch practice with the Gryffindor team, so Mark pads through the bookcases until he spots his boyfriend swimming in a gigantic sweater and glasses, quill scratching against a sheet of parchment.

Taeyong had greeted him warmly, Mark being a welcomed presence. They work on their own things in silence until Mark finishes the Herbology essay he's been assigned to do over the break, completing it with an extra two inches for the extra credits. He asks Taeyong questions when it's needed, relishing in the quick answers. 

"Herbology is one of my favourite subjects," Taeyong scoffs when Mark thanks him once he's done. "It's no problem. It's nice actually, not being alone. I'm sure a lot of students will be packing up and hanging out with their friends. It'll be nice for them, to go home and take a break."

The bitter tone he has isn't missed.

There's a sad little frown which tugs at Taeyong's face. Mark feels a pang within him, reaching to slide a hand over Taeyong's. Taeyong sighs and melts against his side, fitting under Mark's arm. Taeyong has a bit of height on him, but he's so small like this, tucked up in the crook of Mark's elbow.

It's miserable to see, honestly. Taeyong obviously values his family a lot, but the things they want for him couldn't be any more different than what he wants. Taeyong seeks freedom beyond the cage they have put over him, but he won't attempt to escape because of the love he still holds for them. Mark hasn't met them, remembering the terrified look Taeyong had gotten when Mark suggested it.

"No," Taeyong had stated resolutely. "I won't allow it. They'll tear you to shreds. I cannot and will not allow you to meet them, preferably for the rest of our lives if possible."

"It can't be that bad," Mark had replied, although the thought was already out of his mind. 

"It'll be worse," Taeyong had whispered. "You're too good for them. I won't let them ruin you."

Mark let the topic change after that, allowing Taeyong's hand carding through his hair then chase away any idling thoughts about the subject away. 

For now, he pulls Taeyong closer to him, reaching to slide his glasses off his face. He massages the side of Taeyong's head, chuckling lowly at the soft noise of pleasure.

"How long have you been in here? You know it's not healthy to study with an angry attitude," he murmurs quietly, pushing Taeyong's essay from where it's starting to slither off the side of the table back onto the surface. 

"What time is it? I've been in here since the morning," Taeyong responds.

"It's afternoon. Please don't tell me you've skipped lunch," he asks and barely manages to hide his frustrated groan at the convicted look Taeyong suddenly adopts. 

"I had a big breakfast, I'm fine," Taeyong tries to placate him. "Can't we stay like this for a little longer?"

Mark looks around, glad that they've hidden away in some corner of the vast library. He weighs the chances of somebody finding them like this and decides that it doesn't matter, letting out a hum of approval. 

They fall quiet after that, Taeyong playing with a stray thread poking out of the hoodie Mark's wearing. “It's one of Jaehyun's,” Taeyong points out at some point, to Mark's flush and his delight. 

"I think we both like to take advantage of our tall and broad boyfriend," Taeyong coos at him, laughing at his reaction. "Honestly I think the sweater I have on right now is also his."

"This is why he complains about half his wardrobe missing," Mark giggles. "We should really stop being so shameless."

"I think he likes it honestly," Taeyong grins deviously. "You should see the look in his eyes every time either of us walks around in something that belongs to him. He's like that. He doesn't really seem like it but he's just a little possessive, but he's too nice to start anything so he'll just revel in his small victories."

Mark makes a note to steal more of Jaehyun's clothes in the future. When both of their laughter resides, Taeyong leans in, resting his head against Mark's collarbone.

"I feel so bad, you know, keeping Jaehyun from his family. You've met them, it's so clear they love him and he loves them back. Here I am demanding his attention and making him stay with me when he could be going home to them," Taeyong confesses, nosing at the strings of Mark's hoodie.

"You shouldn't. He stays because he loves you. You and I both know he doesn't mind at all if it means more time with you," Mark answers, surprising both of them at how fierce it is.

He knows Taeyong must be feeling down. Taeyong always seems so cold and sure of himself to others, but just a little time with him and anybody would realise he’s much more weak and vulnerable than what seems at the surface.

Mark worries, scared that Taeyong might break beneath the facade he puts up with everybody else, angry at the sight of Taeyong’s head hanging down whenever another letter from his parents are delivered to him. Taeyong plans to break free of them at the end of the year, cut off his savings account from theirs and go into university but Mark catches the tell-tale fidgeting Taeyong falls into when he falls too quiet and starts to overthink.

It’s a lot on his plate and Mark doesn’t really know how to help or if he could help at all. He settles for drumming his fingers on Taeyong’s thigh, breaking him out of whatever thought process Taeyong’s been chasing and making him smile with a stupid joke. It’s not a lot but the laugh which startles out of Taeyong every time makes it worth it.

"I feel bad, not staying with the two of you over the break. Makes me feel like I'm not taking this seriously enough." Mark admits, adamant on making Taeyong see that his feelings are valid.

Taeyong begins a complaint, shushed by Mark. "We all feel insecure sometimes. I'm sure Jaehyun has his own weaknesses. If anything, I think this is something you should talk to him about. We promised communication between the three of us when we started this. I didn't mean just between the two of you and me, it's important that the two of you are speaking to each other too."

Taeyong's eyes are glassy as he hides his face in Mark's shoulder. "When did you get so smart? The Mark I met last year would have fumbled over his words."

Mark lets Taeyong sniffle into the fabric, wrapping his arms around his small frame. They stay like that for a bit, until they hear the resounding footsteps of the librarian and realise the time. 

Taeyong peels himself away from Mark, sighing as he gathers his books. Mark watches him do so, stuffing the essay he'd written into his bag.

Then, just as he begins to stand up, Taeyong finishes cleaning up, twists his head almost mindlessly and pecks Mark on the lips. It's quick, simple with no real force behind it. Just a force of habit Taeyong's evidently picked up over the years. Except, he's never kissed Mark before and Mark is frozen on the spot.

It’s not weird at all, although a million thoughts are rushing through his head right now. Most of it is unidentifiable, a stream of blabbering nothings. Mark’s stuck in bedazzlement, left in a daze. 

Right there and then Mark realises what Jaehyun means when he offhandedly mentioned something about a Veela’s charm. It’s a rollercoaster of emotions he cycles through in a few seconds. He thought he would have grown somewhat immune after constant exposure, but it seems that he’s not completely unaffected.

It’s kinda funny, that Mark’s heard people say they felt ‘bowled over by the force of Taeyong’s beauty’ and to now understand exactly what it literally means. Still, it’s Taeyong. The same Taeyong who cries and laughs and breaths just as the rest of them and the thought oddly comforts him.

Mark chokes, blinking at Taeyong who slings his own bag over his shoulder and reaches a hand for Mark to take, a sound of confusion leaving him at how unresponsive Mark's being until he realises and his eyes widen.

A string of curses leave Taeyong's mouth, more than Mark's ever heard from him. Mark lets one of his hand thoughtlessly touch his lips where the exact same mouth had been minutes ago and gapes at Taeyong.

"I am so sorry," Taeyong babbles. "I thought I was with Jaehyun. Which is dumb of me considering we were just talking about him and it would make no sense for him to be here and I am _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to. Oh god, was that your first kiss?"

He's near hyperventilation when Mark finds his voice again, a small smile breaking onto his face.

"It's fine," he starts hesitantly, observing the way Taeyong's eyes scan his face for any trace of a lie.

"I--" He bites his lip. "I liked it. I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Taeyong makes a strangled noise, rubs at his face. 

"I don't know how to feel about that sentiment yet," Taeyong finally says. "Still, I shouldn't have done that."

Mark curls a hand around Taeyong's wrist. "You can do it again, I don't mind."

Taeyong inhales sharply. "As much as I like that train of thought, I really don't think we should."

"Let's just not think about it now?" Mark suggests. "It's really fine. You don't have to treat me like I'm fragile, I said go slow, not stop in place and never move forward."

"Okay," Taeyong agrees easily, relieved at Mark's response. "If you say so. Let's just go to dinner. I have enough to think about right now."

Mark grins. "Wait until I tell Jaehyun."

Taeyong squeaks and stares at Mark in horror.

It's stupidly simple how the two of them slot back into their routine, laughing all the way down to the dining hall. The thought of the kiss is put behind them as they split up towards their respective group of friends.

Halfway through the meal, their eyes meet and Mark gives an exaggerated wink, throwing his head back in a laugh at the way Taeyong flushes instantly.

Everything is fine. It really is.

~

3\. 

Jaehyun's birthday passes the way it did the year before such is the tradition. Mark joins their friends when they play their weird game of Quidditch a few days prior to celebrate both Johnny and Jaehyun's birthdays. It's fun and Mark comes back to the common room exhausted and worn out. 

The three of them don't really get a chance to celebrate Jaehyun's birthday by themselves, although Mark passes Jaehyun his gift when they manage to find a few minutes between classes. Jaehyun sighs in displeasure when his first box of chocolates are sent to him via an owl during breakfast, tucking the letter it comes with into his pocket.

There's an incessant crowd of cupids following him the whole day which Jaehyun groans at, all while Mark and Taeyong laugh at him. Mark's gotten a few this year, which both surprises and flatters him. It doesn't feel nice having to turn them down, but the teasing he got from his friends afterwards washed it away.

Still, whatever he's gotten can't compare to the flock which gather around Jaehyun even after Valentines and his birthday. They last for a few days until Jaehyun sits down and kindly tells them to go away and leave him alone. Apparently, cupids are sentimental creatures because whatever he's told them seems to work and they all disperse, nowhere to be seen.

The first chance they get to be alone is a week after Valentines. The three of them spend a night lazily flying around the pitch. It's dead silent when the whole of the castle are sleeping. The prefects don't come down to check on the pitch this late at night so they settle comfortably into the ease of the darkness.

It feels nice, getting to spend time with the two of them and finally being able to talk to Jaehyun without the flapping of wings. Both him and Taeyong laugh at Jaehyun when he pouts, recalling the tale of his misery.

Halfway through the night, Taeyong realises that he has to check on the prefects and sighs, hugging both of them before departing, sheepishly waving goodbye. 

Jaehyun and Mark had shrugged and decided to just stay behind. They couldn't get their hands on a quaffle, so they simply fly around the pitch. Mark's reminded of the first time they've properly talked, a night spent in the pitch just like this one. It brings up memories of the past year and how quickly it all seemed to past. Thinking back, it wasn't so long ago that he was one of the crowd, judging Jaehyun and Taeyong just by the rumours in the hallways.

He's glad they've come to where they are thought, the happiness the two of them brings him is immeasurable and Mark's beginning to think that this whole thing with the three of them might actually just work. The lingering doubt which prods at him comes less often and although the possibility of them breaking up is still as viable as ever, at some point Mark's realised it's fine to just let it go and live in the moment.

He brings the original memory up with Jaehyun, watching him stifle laughter at the realisation. 

"Time passed by so quickly," Jaehyun muses, running a hand through his hair. "I remember when you first ran into me that morning. Doesn't seem like it's more than a year ago."

Mark groans and hides his face in his hands. "That was so embarrassing, I don't think I've ever actually apologised to you for it."

"It's nothing." Jaehyun grins. "I thought you were pretty cute then anyways."

There's blatant amusement on his face at the way Mark immediately flushes, evident even in the dark. Mark lightly punches him in the shoulder and Jaehyun feigns pain to make him laugh.

It works and the two of them spend the next while in the same measure until Mark lets out a particularly big yawn and Jaehyun grins at him fondly, leading them both to the ground. 

It's quiet but comfortable between the two of them as they hike up the broom closet. Jaehyun teases Mark when he can't reach the top shelf for the enchanted key for the small shed, grasping it easily and holding it above Mark's reach despite his complaints. 

"You're both so cute," Jaehyun gushes when he finally decides to hand it to Mark. "Makes me feel so tall."

Mark sticks his tongue out in response and Jaehyun brings him into a headlock, ignoring the way he squawks as his hair is ruffled.

They talk quietly under their breaths as they head back up into the castle, careful not to be seen. To be honest, Mark's pretty sure most of the prefects won't really care if they spot the two of them, but the faint buzz that comes with the hiding makes him feel alive. 

Jaehyun lets his hand curl around Mark's wrist lightly, swinging it between them. The height difference would have made hand holding awkward to Jaehyun's chagrin when he first found out. Taeyong and Mark are about the same height, making it easy for the two of them but with Jaehyun being a few inches taller than both of them their hands just didn't hang at the same length.

Jaehyun had pouted and sulked so much until Taeyong and Mark both sat down next to him to intertwine their fingers with him. It was entirely endearing to see him brighten up at the simple gesture. Mark had revelled in the sunny grin Jaehyun had sported, settling against Jaehyun's side. 

Mark speeds up to catch up with Jaehyun, his boyfriend's longer striders overtaking his. They both fall silent entering the castle once again, eyes scanning around for any sign of life. They have a decently long walk until they would reach the common rooms so they sneak past the hallways in hopes of not being caught.

They're rounding the corner to the central staircases when resounding footsteps sound in the corridor next to them, both of them looking at each other in fear for a moment. It's the telltale chinking of heels against the cobble tiles and no prefect would be wearing heels this late at night. It could only mean one thing and they both come to the same conclusion at the same time.

"Professor." Jaehyun whispers, alarmed. Then he pulls Mark forward until they both standing beneath a staircase, huddling backwards as far as possible, not daring to make a sound. Jaehyun's arms come to circle Mark's waist, yanking Mark face first to his chest as they slowly push themselves into the small space.

The sound of shuffling robes come closer and they both stare at each other with wide eyes, holding their breaths for as long as they can. Whoever it is steps closer and Mark dreads the trouble they'll be in if they're caught. Jaehyun is impossibly close to him, their fronts pressed together in an attempt to conceal themselves.

Mark takes a moment to glance at Jaehyun, watches the thin ray of light from the opening they threw themselves through.

Just as he's sure they're going to be found out, the staircase above them groans and begins to shift in place. Mark begins to let out a yelp that's cut off by Jaehyun's hand as it comes to cover his mouth. Quietly, Jaehyun shifts the two of them towards the side with the wall, his face concealed as the weak light follows the motion of the staircase and shuts off when they're sealed inwards by the staircase.

They both sit in the complete darkness until they hear footsteps on the stairs above them, walking away without a second thought. It's not until it's entirely silent minutes later that Jaehyun lets out a relieved sigh, bringing out his wand to cast Lumos, lighting up the small sort of room they're in.

"We're trapped." Mark croaks, once the adrenaline settles into him. It's both relief and panic flooding him at the moment, relief at the fact that they weren't caught and somehow pulled off this move and panic at the fact that they're in a tiny dark space and there's no exit.

"Not for long," Jaehyun reassures him. "This staircases changes every five minutes or so. I was banking on it, thank whatever deity out there this castle has good timing."

Mark chokes on an incredulous laugh when the situation sinks in. Jaehyun watches him, then both of them burst into laughter, minding their volume just in case somebody else walks past. 

"I can't believe we did that, oh my god," Mark howls. Jaehyun agrees, his head knocking into Mark's shoulder in his mirth.

Both of them stifle their grins when the staircase moves again, crawling out of the tiny exit, brushing themselves off.

"I wonder who that was," Mark shudders.

"I'm glad we didn't have to find out the hard way. Come on, I'll walk you back," Jaehyun offers. "Seems only fair after I put you through that."

"You don't have to," Mark whines but is complacent when Jaehyun pulls him along anyways. 

The two of them are much more careful on the way downwards to the Hufflepuff basement, spooking at the sign of any sound. They both giggle when they finally reach the front of the barrels and Jaehyun makes a show of brushing Mark off, both of them not wanting to part just yet.

"Sorry for keeping you up so late." Jaehyun smiles, eyes fond as he pats Mark down. It's a stark reminder of their first meeting and Mark gives a small laugh at the thought, slightly nostalgia flooding him despite the short passage of time which has actually passed. "You should go to sleep now, we don't want our star student in Charms to fall asleep in class tomorrow, now do we?"

Mark shakes his head, tilting his head slightly back to look at Jaehyun. He's biting his lip now, his eyes darting around. Mark recognises the anxious look Jaehyun adopts when he's nervous and it makes him confused. The faint light from the lanterns painting them in a soft amber glow, half of Jaehyun's face illuminated. 

Mark takes a step closer, with the intention of giving him a hug and Jaehyun blinks, a soft flush on his cheeks.

"Jaehyun?" He asks, noting the way Jaehyun jumps a bit and focuses back on Mark. "Is everything okay?"

"Can--" Jaehyun cuts himself off, trying to find the right words. "Can I kiss you?"

Mark's stumped, mouth falling open as he gapes at Jaehyun whose blush only gets deeper.

"Shit, fuck," Jaehyun swears, evidently embarrassed. "That came out all wrong. I shouldn't have said that. You were just very close and very cute and I really want to kiss you but if you don't want to let's just forget that this ever happened and go to sleep."

"Jaehyun." Mark asserts. Jaehyun fidgets on spot, playing with the hem of his shirt as his attention snaps to Mark. 

"You can," Mark starts, hesitating for a moment. "Kiss me, that is. If you still want to, I mean. I want you to."

Jaehyun falls silent, eyes tracing over Mark's face. They're both floundering in the quiet, gaze still fixed on each other. 

Then the palm of Jaehyun's hand is warm on Mark's jaw, tipping Mark's head further upwards. There's a question in his eyes, uncertainty showing through and Mark gives a muted nod. 

Jaehyun kisses him with the air of a person who both knows what they're doing yet doesn't at the same time. It barely lasts a few seconds, just a press of lips against lips. Mark lets his eyes close, enjoying the moment as it is.

It feels right. There's not much more behind the emotions bursting in Mark's chest. There's no complexity behind it, just a simple feeling of comfort and happiness. It's something that so special and not at the same time, two puzzle pieces fitting together as they were made to be. 

Just right there, it's just Jaehyun and him. There's nothing that complicates the situation, it's just the two of them in front of the Hufflepuff basement. It's just Jaehyun laughs with Mark when he tells a stupid joke and Jaehyun who takes time out of his day to train with Mark when he asks and Jaehyun who Mark really likes.

Jaehyun pulls away first, face breaking into a small grin as Mark smiles back.

They don't say a word, but the lull is comfortable.

"Taeyong's going to be so jealous," Jaehyun breaks the silence. "I'm still mad he got to kiss you first, by the way."

Mark laughs, stepping away. The smile of Jaehyun's face is affectionate as it appraises him, both of them shy.

"You should go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Jaehyun whispers. "Good night, Mark."

Mark knocks softly on the barrels, unlocking the door which led to the common room. Jaehyun's still watching him fondly as Mark soundlessly steps through, closing the door behind him.

He hears Jaehyun's footsteps travelling away from the barrels after a short moment. Dimly, he hopes Jaehyun gets back to Gryffindor Tower safely, quietly sneaking into his dorm. 

His smile doesn't leave him the whole time.

~

+1.

Summer rolls around in the blink of an eye and the last day of June is already on them. All the students are heading down into the hall for the final dinner of the year and Mark hurries to find a seat with his friends in his house. 

He catches Taeyong's eye from where he's sitting near the front of the Ravenclaw table, waving to him. Jaehyun's all the way across from the hall sitting with the Gryffindors, all of them sitting with their houses for the official end of year speech. 

The ceremony for the end of the school year begins and Mark is once again brought back to how quickly the months seemed to past. Next year, he'll be in his fifth year and taking his OWLs already. It seemed only yesterday that he was the fumbling third year who Taeyong had to counter jinx in the hallways. 

There's a wave of clapping as the headmaster finishes his speech, everybody standing up as they cheer. Gryffindor is awarded the house cup for Quidditch again this year and the whole of the table stands up to cheer. Ravenclaw wins in terms of house points and Mark can see Renjun laughing with his friends at their table.

The bells chime to signal the beginning of the feast and everybody scatters, beginning to mingle with their own friends. Mark finds the Gryffindor table, sliding in next to Donghyuck who gives him a warm smile.

He chats idly with his friends, enjoying the feast which has been set out for them. Today also serves as a sort of graduation ceremony for the seventh years who will be taking their departure from the school. Mark sighs inwardly as he remembers that Taeyong will be leaving and they won't be able to spend as much time together as they have the in past year. 

It's a shame, but Taeyong's already been making arrangements for him to go to a university that trains psychologists. He hasn't breathed a word about his plans to his parents who have apparently gotten him a spot at a prestigious training school for the Ministry of Magic. 

Mark and Jaehyun both worry about him, watching their boyfriend tear himself apart over the guilt he feels. It's not enough just for the two of them to comfort Taeyong who seems to only get more anxious as the days leading up to his graduation. Mark desperately wishes he could do something to make him feel better, for the insecurities to go away. 

There's an extra long table set up near the back of the hall where parents have filed in, mostly parents of the graduating class. Mark caught Taeyong talking carefully with his parents earlier in the morning and Taeyong had practically begged for Mark to leave the issue alone when he returned from the conversation sullen. 

From where he is, Mark can see Taeyong's parents, both poised and just a little annoyed at all the chatter going on around them. They're talking idly to a couple of other parents.

"They’re only talking to purebloods." Jisung had pointed out. "I've seen some of them around."

The thought doesn't sit well with Mark and he glances over to them every once in a while.

Slowly, the feast finishes and the graduation ceremony begins. It's a long drawn out process even though there aren't that much student. Each student is announced by name and the headmaster gives a short comment for each of them. 

Ten is the first seventh year to be announced who Mark's close to and he claps with everybody else. About halfway through, Taeyong is called up and Mark claps frantically, grinning as Taeyong's eyes find him. He spots Jaehyun doing the same from his position further down the table. 

The rest of the ceremony goes without a hitch and his friends all groan in relief when the last student is called. Nothing of notable interest happens except Ten standing up to yell "I love you!" at Johnny when it's his turn. It earns the two of them a round of laughter from all the students and from some of the parents as well. 

It's sad to think that so many of them would be gone next year. Mark had gotten a lot closer with Jaehyun and Taeyong's friends over the year, but a majority of them were seventh years. Only really Jaehyun and Sicheng would be left when they returned for the next term. 

It makes Mark feel bittersweet, that the place he's carved out for himself would be different next year. Still, the look on Taeyong's face as he receives the certificate makes him forget the negatives. 

When all the graduates are called out for a group shot, a camera that made moving pictures snapping away at them, Mark finds Jaehyun and nudges him lightly, laughing at the way Taeyong is in the middle, looking uncomfortable. 

It's only when the graduates are beginning to sit down and everybody is relaxing when the mic crackles to life again and everybody's attention snaps to the front. Mark's still standing, about to go back to his seat with his friends and leave the short talk him and Jaehyun had. 

Jaehyun gives him an alarmed look when he notices Taeyong standing at the front of the hall. They both blink, confused until they realised that Taeyong had to give a short speech as head boy of the year and announce the person who would be taking his place. 

Taeyong shifts in place, a subtle indication of his nervousness and Mark perks up. There’s a tiny flinch that Mark barely catches when the enchanted speakerphone crackles to life and Mark’s eyes flicker to the back at Taeyong’s parents who have now fallen quiet and are watching attentively. 

"I'd like to start off by thanking everybody who's here today," Taeyong starts. Mark can hear the tremble in his voice and it only makes him more concerned. Taeyong's had no problem in public speaking before, it makes no sense that he would be worried.

Everybody in the hall is looking at him and out of the corner of his eye, he can spot Taeyong's parents paying rapt attention. Taeyong goes on to talk about his year, generic words spilling out of him. Mark frowns, hating the way Taeyong sounds so artificial and robotic. It’s jarring to hear well rehearsed words that just sound so out of place coming out of Taeyong’s mouth. 

Jaehyun stands up quietly, stepping over the bench to stand by Mark. Taeyong reads off his speech from a draft he's pre-written, eyes dull. The two of them trade anxious looks. 

It's drawing to a close and Mark feels the sympathetic glances from the older students who have gotten a chance to know Taeyong. They can all just about tell what this is about. Jaehyun intertwines their hands carefully, hiding it in the fold of their robes, catching his hand in a vice grip. 

Taeyong's eyes glance across the hall, landing on the two of them standing at the edge of the room. Mark gives him a smile, sighs as Taeyong gives a grim one back. Taeyong proceeds to announce his successor, Bang Chan from Gryffindor. 

Chan's met with cheers from his friends and house, grinning widely at the position he's been chosen for. Mark’s heard of him, no doubt he’ll do a good job if Taeyong’s chosen him. 

There's a pause after Taeyong seemingly finishes and the first applause is just beginning to pour in when Taeyong clears his throat again. Mark watches him carefully and sees the shift in his eyes, a moment when Taeyong steels himself and his gaze turns fierce and sure. 

"I want to add one last thing." Taeyong interrupts. The hall falls back into hushed silence. "I just to say that I hope every student in this hall finds happiness. Follow your dreams, don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

Everybody stares and makes a start at the sudden change of character. Mark gives the back of the hall a glance, spots Taeyong's parents looking dismayed. Looking at them now, it's clear where Taeyong gets his genes from. His mother is beautiful, Taeyong's veela roots showing through. 

"I know I have been talked about. I'm not deaf to the rumours and the gossip surrounding me." Taeyong continues out, steadfast. "Sometimes it's difficult to ignore what other people say, but despite it all, I'm happy. I wasn't for a long time, which I hadn't realised until I looked back."

A small smile twists his face and then Taeyong's looking straight at the back of the hall, right at his parents. Taeyong closes his eyes for a moment, taking a small breath before he continues on.

"Oh shit," Jaehyun curses, eyes widening. "I know what he's doing. This might not end well."

Mark turns a curious eye on Jaehyun but Taeyong's speaking again.

"Tomorrow I will be nineteen." Taeyong steamrolls on. "Nineteen and an adult, able to speak for myself. Tomorrow I will have no more obligations to anybody, family or not."

Everybody's holding their breaths in trepidation, watching him carefully. Taeyong's father is beginning standing up, brows furrowed. The professors looking on, some almost amusedly. Mark can spot the herbology teacher hiding a smile and it clicks.

Mark figures out where it's going in the pause Taeyong takes. 

"I'm going to a school to become a professional psychologist. All my life I have been told that I have to enter the Ministry of Magic, follow in my father's footsteps but I want to walk my own path." Taeyong declares resolutely. "I spent most of my academic school years miserable and suffocated and under oppression.”

“Only recently have I realised that my happiness should matter.” Taeyong pauses for a moment, eyes flitting to where Mark and Jaehyun are standing. “Or I guess I’ve found a reason to.”

"This is my last chance to speak to you as your head boy. I want every student to also be able to find their own happiness." Taeyong urges. "It doesn’t matter if you know me or not, I assure you I want the best for all of you. This, I suppose, is my last duty to all of you. Thank you for the past seven years, I can only hope I have served you well."

There's utter silence when Taeyong steps back, rolling up the scroll with his speech on. Slowly, a smile spreads across Taeyong's face and he bows to all of them. Nobody speaks a single word as Taeyong walks down from the stage and sits down at his spot at the front of the Ravenclaw table. 

Then the applause starts, thundering through the room as everybody claps for Taeyong. They don't understand the leap of faith Taeyong's just taken, the bravery and the courage for that small gesture. Taeyong's still grinning, eyes glistening with unshed tears in face of the roar from the audience. 

Mark can barely feel his hand from how hard Jaehyun’s holding it. At the back of the hall, Taeyong’s mother had gone pale while his father’s face was red with something akin to fury. Mark shudders at Taeyong ever having to face those two again and feels a faint wisp of worry.

Still, in the wake of the uproar from the rest of the room, they seem so insignificant. Mark turns away from them, deciding to worry about them later and just focus on Taeyong in the current moment.

It'll be later in the day, down by the lake when Jaehyun and Mark wrap Taeyong in a hug. The three of them just stay like that for a moment, smiling so widely their faces feel like splitting apart. The sky is bright above them, the weather a reflection of their good mood. 

Taeyong’s parents and the disappointment radiating off them at the end of the ceremony are just a faint memory now. Jaehyun and Mark had whisked Taeyong away before they had gotten close, giggling as they run through the halls and break out through the back door into the fields.

"I'm so proud of you," Jaehyun whispers, squeezing Taeyong's hand. "I can't believe you just did that right there. I thought you were going to do it when you were alone back home."

"I'll have hell to pay either ways with my parents. At least this way they can't cover it up." Taeyong shrugs, cuddling between the two of them. “If they cancel my tuition now they’ll have hell to pay within the wizarding community with the stunt I just pulled.”

"You won't have to care about them soon," Mark states, content to just be in the moment with the two of them. “Tomorrow, you said.”

Taeyong lets out a laugh, loud and free and tugs Jaehyun towards him, pressing their lips together. Mark watches the scene, yelping when Taeyong barely hesitates when he pulls off Jaehyun and promptly kisses Mark as well.

Jaehyun leans across to peck Mark softly, leaving the three of them laughing under the summer sun. Three for three, collection complete, Mark supposes wryly.

"I don't think I could have done that without the two of you," Taeyong confesses, pulling both of them closer to him. “I was standing up there and I was going to walk away but then I remembered you two and just went for it.”

Like this, with one of Taeyong's legs thrown over his and Jaehyun's arm slung over Taeyong's shoulder and resting on his shoulder, Mark knows there's no other place he'd rather be. 

If somebody looks for them right now, they’ll find the three of them silent, gazing up at the sky, tangled up in each other with no beginning or end.

They'll have to properly celebrate their anniversary soon. They haven't gotten a chance to because of the rush at the end of the year but the thought warms Mark to the core. He brightens up at the thought of properly going out on a date with them. 

It'll be okay, they'll have plenty of chances in the future. There will be days like this after today and tomorrow and it is this thought which makes Mark smile the most. That he can have them tomorrow and the day after and again and again beyond.

He feels right, there's no other feeling to describe it. To sit here and bask in the summer noon with the two of them. Just the three of them laughing without a care in the world, free and limitless. There are infinite possibilities in front of them, yet right now only the moment they’re in matters right now.

It's only the start for them, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this before i went back to school but THAT plan was shot whOOPS??
> 
> So this is the second work in the same universe!! I'm so excited that I'm able to world build and sort of create my own universe that's not just a one-off piece!! This one is considerably shorter than the first but it's just a cute piece I wanted to write since the last one to satisfy my fluff loving side.
> 
> If you guys have any questions you'd like to ask or just anything you'd like to point out to me, please leave a comment or send me a dm! My twitter @ is the same and I also have a curious cat for anons (although i doubt i'll get any uwu)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/youngjaehyuns) || [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/youngjaehyuns)
> 
> [THREAD OF MY HEADCANONS FOR ALL THE NCT MEMBERS](https://twitter.com/youngjaehyuns/status/1030736729269985280)
> 
> ^^ Check out the above if you want more details on each of the members!! I have more info such as wands, patronus, subjects and stuff like that written out there!! The above thread is for the current school year so everything should make sense in general.
> 
> I don't have much to talk about for this fic because you probably came from the last and most of the info is there but i WILL be writing two different planned pieces after this one. The first is a jaeyong prequel and the second is a sequel which will focus more on Donghyuck, although it might not be from his pov ;). they'll both be around 15-20k and i have no idea when they'll be up soRRY LMAO
> 
> Hwang Hyunjin from skz gets a second in this because i got into stray kids recently and i am in LOVE with him and so does chan because i needed a successor that was a 97 and he's the only leader i can think of hehe
> 
> Once again, thank you to Marciee (@nochilluniverse) and Vy (@switchbobby) for looking through this fic with me!! I really appreciate the two of you so thank you very much!!
> 
> Until next time!! <3<3


End file.
